


Little Treasures

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: 10 years after the war, the Queen and Prince Consort of Brigid tuck one of their daughters into bed.For the Felannie Fever server's Drabble in the Dark challenge. Prompt: Future.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Little Treasures

"But Mama, Papa, I don't wanna go to bed!" A high-pitched voice whined from one of the many rooms in the Royal Family's villa. The sound of a child, no older than eight years of age, echoed in one of the said rooms to almost no end, the woman with plum coloured hair pulling up the sheets of the child's bed caressing the little one's forehead and hair.

"I know little one, but tomorrow is a big day," the woman spoke with a smile so warm and gentle it could calm seas in an instant, even against the likes of the little tsunami of emotions that was Madeleine Ubert Macneary; the daughter of Queen Petra Ubert Macneary, and Prince Consort and General of the Knights of the Blue Sun, Ashe Ubert Macneary.

The man in question nodded and leaned his onto her back, hugging Petra's waist.

"Indeed," he echoed his wife's sentiments. "The spirits are blessing us with calm seas tomorrow, so there won't be a better time to set sail for Fodlan."

"Fodlan…" The child's eyes wandered to the ceiling with a small frown. "Do you think Magnus will remember me? What about Uncle Caspar and Aunty Hilda?"

The couple looked at each other with concern seeing her sudden change in mood, then back at their child again.

"What makes you say that, Madeleine?" Petra mirrored her daughter's expression.

"Well… it's just, Magnus hasn't written me a letter back yet like he said he would," she frowned, sniffling a little. "Do you think he forgot about me? Does he hate me?"

Much to their shame, the couple had to try very, very hard not to laugh at the girl's absurdly giant leap of a conclusion that Magnus Bergliez Goneril would hate Madeleine of all people; he was practically smitten with her after all.

"Oh Madeleine, you know that's not true," Petra reassured her daughter. "You have to wait for a little longer for letters to arrive. Brigid and Goneril are very far away from each other."

"How far?" the little girl asked with a pout. 

Ashe chuckled at the girl's expression. "Very far," he replied, lightly poking his daughter's nose that scrunched from the sensation. The young girl groaned and turned around under her covers, mumbling 'that's not true,' under her breath.

"Besides, I'm sure he's going to give you the letter when we get to Garreg Mach. It's been ten years since the war's end, and everyone will be there with their kids," Ashe continued to explain. 

"Including Magnus," reassured Petra.

She'd turned back around now. "Oh. That's nice," the young girl replied the excited shine in her eyes betraying her somewhat mellow voice. "Will Perseus and Bridget come too? They're always doing that boring training," the young girl rolled her eyes to her parent's amusement. It was no wonder she and Hilda got along when they first met.

"Of course they will. Any excuse to challenge Felix to a duel," Ashe chuckled, recalling his last few letters to his comrade turned teacher. "Evie will be coming with us, too, of course."

"Why not just fight you, Papa?" Madeleine asked incredulously.

"Because your father's getting old, little one," Petra joked, and Ashe gasped with feigned shock.

"I may be getting old _a ghrá_ , but I remain just as strong as ever," Ashe huffed.

Petra giggled. "You are right, my Guardian Knight." She leaned over and affectionately pecked her husband's lips, Ashe doing the same with Madeleine gagging in front of them.

"Ew," the princess groaned, immediately cut off by a yawn.

The royal couple giggled at her exasperated tone. "I think it's time a certain someone gets some sleep, don't you think?" Ashe asked aloud.

"I think it is," Petra chuckled, caressing her daughter's face. "Shall we?"

The girl relaxed into her mother's embrace as Petra asked for the spirits to bless her daughter with sweet dreams for the night in Brigidi, followed by a cute little lullaby in Fodlanese from both her parents.

The monarch leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Good night, _A stóirín_ ," Petra whispered, holding the small lantern that provided the last semblance of light in Madeleine's room.

"Sweet dreams, my little warrior princess," Ashe affectionately hummed, kissing his daughter goodnight in the same spot Petra did.

A small smile crept upon her face, her eyelids falling shut as her parents quietly left the room, blessed that night with a hundred happy dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done one of these. Writing a fluent Petra was kind of odd too, but fun regardless.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments appreciated.
> 
> FYI on the thought process behind the names for their kids:
> 
> Petra and Perseus - Greek
> 
> Brigid and Bridget - Irish
> 
> Ashe and Evie - English
> 
> Gaspard and Madeleine - French
> 
> P.S I'm so sorry if I goofed up on the usage of Irish Gaelic here lol.


End file.
